Goodbye Reunion-Happy Birthday
by Terriyakiplayz
Summary: A small-town girl named Alona is feeling lonely and misses her old life back in California. At the same time, her old friends are feeling the same. As Alona's birthday approaches, will she have the biggest surprise of her life or will she stay lonely?


Since you're across the country I can't do much for you for your first birthday with me, so in return i'm making a story just for you and even though finals is in three days. You're more important to me then a stupid test. Love you!

-Terriyaki

Alona:*signs " I can't believe I moved away from everyone in California."

*Stares outside window

Alona: "I'm so bored here at school… Wonder how everyone's doing?"

* At that time in California

Terriyaki: "I really miss Alona, school's been so dull during lunch and we never do anything after school besides going to dub club at the library." *head falls down to the table

Susan: Yeah… I miss her too, but videogames though

Ramona: "You're gonna miss deez nuts."

*Starts doing air thrusts, everyone begins laughing

Aivan: "Yes, video games and food." *tears up "A match made in Heaven."

Terriyaki:*signs "Remember how we spent her last day?"

Everyone: "Yeah that was awesome."

Alex: "How she snuck out just to spend time with us."

Ramona: "Then spending time laughing at stupid stuff at the cafe."

Susan: "She took us to the rooftop of an parking garage and we looked over the city until sunset." *Smiles

Terriyaki: "Then I went ahead to light firecrackers even though I could of got in trouble and how it backfired."

*everyone laughs "I never expected that it would release so much smoke and you could have told me what I did was Illegal!"

….Back with Alona

Alona:"ughh I don't want to go to seventh period! I'll just hide in the bathroom."

*bell rings

"and that's my que." *Walks off

Security: "hmm…NO ONE EVER HERE MATT!"

Alona: *silent 'good thing they can't find me

*Half an hour has passed since the security checked out the place

Alona: "Man i'm bored, I guess i'll talk to everyone." *after a few messages sent, everyone started texting in class. "Haha, ok tell him I said hi."

*school bell rings "yes, schools over!"

*Back In California

Terriyaki: "Hey, when's alona's birthday?"

Aivan: "Soon, I know it's soon."

Ramona: "Wow, so specific Aivan." *claps

Terriyaki: " Hey cathy, when is Alona's birthday?"

Cathy: "May 8th why?"

*terriyaki begins to stare

Terriyaki: "... WHAT!?" *panics

"No, it's not a big deal. I got a plan bye."

*Over to the squad

Terriyaki:"Hey guy's, I need your help. Please!"

Susan:"Of course."

Nancy:"For what?"

Terriyaki:"Alona's birthday is coming up and I want to make a video for her."

Aivan:"OMG I know what I want to do!"

Nancy:"I'll just make her a animation

*after a couple of days

Alona's Family:"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALONA!"

Alona: "yeah, thanks"

*The family spends time together playing and eating

(Dialogues mostly over time for the real story)

It is now May 8, 2015 and Alona is spending time with her family to celebrate her Birthday. The party started when Alona came home from a long day of school to be surprised by her Family. They hid behind various kinds of furniture until Alona walked into the living room, once she had everyone jumped out of their hiding spot and yelled "SURPRISE!" She was taken back by the sudden noise. Everyone in the room and the kitchen rushed in and walked up to her, congratulating the 15 years she has accomplished (Spanish speaking countries says accomplished).

For the next few hours or so everyone was talking to one another, playing, checking their phone, and eating delicious cake. As alona was walking down the hallway leading to the bathroom the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." yelled her mother "You relax today sweetie." Alona gave her a bright smile and walked in the opposite direction of her, she then let out a small sign. Unfortunately her dad heard her and asked "What's wrong? Not enjoying the party?" He says with a worried tone.

"No, no it's just that I miss my friends from California. I wanted to spend my birthday wit-." I was cut off by my mom who was yelling for me to come to the door.

She was giving Alona a furious look and practically yelled "Did you order something." Whilst pointing at a large box wrapped in red and green with a pretty ribbon on it. I quickly shake my head while raising my hands trying really hard to refuse. She looked at me for a bit to find out if I was lying. After a moment she decided to brush it off and then stared at the box outside. I came over to check it out as well.

I looked around for any address tags or cards attached to the box. Upon finding one it was indeed mailed to me with my exact address. On the back of the attached card says 'Open Me Quickly" Doing so I ripped off the wrapping add tape, my mom was confused as to why I done so "It is for me, but i didn't order it." I quickly explained

Inside was styrofoam peanuts and a cut looking frill hat. It was odd and confusing since a hat doesn't need to be protected when being delivered. I reach for the hat and immediately the hat rose into the air with styrofoam peanuts flying everywhere "Surprise!" yelled a figure from the box. After getting it together and the peanuts clearing I stood there shocked. A person was in the box and had giving me a greeting.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALONA!" yelled the person. Once I took a closer look it was Terriyaki. A smiled crept onto my face and i practically yelled out.

"OMG what are you doing here?" I said.

"your birthday silly." he replied. Alona stepped back a bit.

"Just for my birthday you came all the way out here alone!?" I said frantically.

"Yes and no." the response left her confused, a smile appeared on his

face and from the bushes came everyone else from California.

Everyone: "Surprise!" Everyone came up to alona smiling and holding out presents. Susan came up to me first

"We wanted to see you happy and we knew you were feeling lonely… so why not come by right?"Next came Alex and Ramona

"Here's some food." They said simultaneously. After was Nancy and Aivan.

"How about a video? or Maybe an animation drawn by yours truly of course." They suggested. I was tapped on the shoulder from behind by my mom.

Her face tells me what she is thinking so I responded before she could open her mouth "these guy's are my friends from california." I said while smiling like an idiot. She closed her mouth and said nothing more. Not approving or disapproving their presents.

Terriyaki begins to speak and says "Happy Birthday from all of us. We may not be here to comfort you, but we sure as hell won't back away from any problems you have. You are important to us, so don't feel down, don't feel useless. I know my words are near nothing since we are separated, but are hearts are still connected no matter what choses to separates us. You're lonely without us I know….and may not be able to fully understand that since i'm not separated from everyone, but I always think of you guy's whenever I feel hopeless. So stand up, we're not there but we always have a hand out. One day we will reunite again."

(Dang that was a long talk)

I Hope you enjoyed the story even though it wasn't really that good, but I put all I had into writing or typing it for my dear friend Alona. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALONA! "We're separated, but i'll always be with you!


End file.
